It can only go up from here in theory
by JazzSaysRelax
Summary: Things go crazy when Rose adopts Rachael & Becks Alice leaves Japser Edward without Bella Carlise turns into Carlizzle? Emmett & Jasper dont know what to do about there urges for the girls? Creep Cauis and scary twists whats happening to the Cullens? R


**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. I wish I did :(**

_**It can only go up from here... in theory**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Emmetts pov_

I ran through the forset, the wind wooshed through my hair. Hunting was one of the best things about being a vampire, it provided a chance to get back at the grizzlys that had almost killed me over 60 years ago. I saw the cullen houshold looming in the distance, my adopted family- the cullens my crazy family I guess that's why I fit in so well, with six of us we were always in trouble with Carlisle and Esme. They were the best parents I could have ever wished for. Then of cource there was rose... ahhh rosalie, my beautiful wife. She is the best thing about being a vampire, I get to spend my whole life, forever, with her. I jumped over the river doing my awesome signiture spin flip and landed lightly, considering my killer muscles and neared the house, I was immediately alert. I could smell two very sweet and tempting scents, so delicous they could only be human.

I ran into the house to see Rose talking to a sweet smelling human with straight, light brown hair that fell over her right eye and went down to just below her shoulders. She looked up and I saw she had blue eyes with green hints around the iris, she looked around 16. She stopped speaking and starred at me.

"Rose, what's going on here?" I asked, Rose wrapped her arm around the girl.

"This is Rachael, I adopted her and Becks. Becks is around here somewhere." Rose replied smiling, this was the most happy I had seen her in ages. Suddenly, Rachael started giggling randomly and Rose joined in. I was about to ask what was so funny when a warm, delious smelling human landed on my back. I span around and threw the human on the floor but she jumped straight back up and attached her arms around my waste.

She had deep muddy brown eyes and matching hair that was neatly typed into a pulled back into a ponytail, it looked like Alice had a new barbie. She was wearing a black flowing skirt with flowers on it and a plain black shirt that I had seen Alice buy yesterday, now I was worried. If these humans were Alice's new "Project" we could end up getting exposed.

I plyed the girl, who looked around seventeen, from my waste and chucked her over my shoulder.

"EEEP!" She squeeled and started to play with my hair. "It's so soft!" I flinched she was so loud!

"Rose what were you thinking?"

Wait! Do they know that were vampires? I looked at the girl,Becks, and tried to get her to realese her hold on me.

"Rose do they know about us?"

She smiled at me "of cource they do silly! I told them ages ago."

"WHAT!" I screamed and accidently sent Becks flying through the window.

Oh crap. Rose looked livid.

"Rose,babe, I didnt mean it. I'm sorry!"

"Save it, Asshole!" she snapped, and ran through the shattered window,toward where Becks was laying on the grass.

Behind me I heared Rachael sigh, I turned and smiled apolgetically.

"Don't worry about it, she's not quite right in the head." Rachael giggled.

After hearing Rachael speak I was fairly sure Rosalie had at least adopted_**one**_ normal kid.

I jogged at a fast human pace toward Becks and leaned over her in a defensive crouch, my Rosey would kill me if anything 'else' happened to her. I placed my hand on her slender arm and shock her lightly. She groaned and stretched her arms around my neck. I leaned back slightly but she thrust herself into my arms and planted her mouth onto mine.

Fear ran through my body as i realised what was happening and what was gonna happen when Rose got home.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! JASPER!" I heard Rachael screech from the house. I pulled away from Becks as much as I could but she started trailing kisses down my throat, what I saw was even worse though.

Rachael had Jasper pinned to the floor and was kissing, I would say it wasn't that bad but he was kissing her back! I didn't even want to know where his hands were.

_I challenge you to make a wrong move_

_a wrong move, a wrong move_

_Even when your acting a fool_

_I garentee I'll fool you_

_I'll fool you... _

_-_**Black Ghosts, Anyway you choose to give it**

**VampyMusiK Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Just a warning future chapters may contain things that should not be attempted at home or alone. Just kidding some of these things shouldn't be attempted though. It may contain Rape, Murder, Suggestive hints ;), Abuse, Violence, Underage drinking ect. Read and Review! :Dxxxx**

_LIbra-bc Authors Note: oh puuurrrlease she's exgerating just a bit, okay not really, you see our own completly made up charaters are evil little bitches lol :D but really we don't (vampy) encouage the above (vampy) teehee okay im a little evil too (a) please review love libra-bc xx_


End file.
